Beauty and the Book
by ShadowCentaur4869
Summary: Hermione Granger merupakan murid yang terkenal akan kecintaannya yang tinggi terhadap buku. Namun, ia harus berurusan dengan musuh besarnya selama ini, Draco Malfoy, karena sebuah buku./"Jika kau ingin bukumu kembali, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku seperti …. "/"Kau sinting, Malfoy?"/Gak pandai bikin summary./AU/OOC/Muggle-world/Special for GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik Bunda JK Rowling.**

**Author's Note: Ide cerita murni dari hasil imajinasi saya jika ada kesamaan ide, plot, dkk. Itu murni unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, Muggle-world, Typo, dan kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Beauty and the Book**

Suasana perpustakaan saat itu cukup sepi. Wajar memang mengingat saat itu waktunya istirahat sehingga kebanyakan murid Hogwarts _Senior High School _memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mengisi perut mereka atau sekedar mengobrol di kantin. Berbeda dengan Hermione Granger. Gadis bermata _hazel_ dan berambut coklat ikal bergelombang tersebut sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal di salah satu rak pojok perpustakaan. Hermione Granger memang terkenal sebagai murid yang memiliki kecintaan tinggi terhadap buku.

"Hei, 'Mione! Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan membacanya. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dari buku yang tengah ia baca untuk menatap sang empunya suara, Ginny Weasley, salah satu sahabatnya. "Tidak, Gin. Aku lagi sibuk membaca sekarang. Lagipula, aku tidak lapar." Hermione menjawab sambil membaca buku di tangannya. "Kau yakin?" Ginny kembali bertanya sekedar memastikan. Sebuah anggukan kepala sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Baiklah. Aku duluan, _bye!_" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ginny beranjak menuju kantin untuk menemui Ron Weasley, kakaknya dan Harry Potter, kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata dengan iris abu-abu tengah memperhatikan mereka, terutama Hermione. Sosok tersebut tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**xXx**

Hermione Granger berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Karena keasyikan membaca buku kemarin, Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran telah dimulai selama lima menit. Akibatnya, ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari perpustakaan dan melupakan buku tugas kimia yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Hermione setidaknya masih bisa bersyukur karena kimia merupakan mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Hermione tetap harus mencari buku tugas tersebut jika tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Profesor Severus Snape. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hermione merinding.

Hermione membuka pintu perpustakaan kasar lalu segera beranjak menuju tempat ia membaca kemarin, tidak mempedulikan _Madam_ Pince yang melotot marah padanya.

"Hmm … di mana ya?" gumam Hermione heran saat dilihatnya tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan buku tugasnya. "Tenang, Hermione. Jangan panik. Mungkin bukunya terselip? Atau bisa saja jatuh di suatu tempat?" ujar Hermione pelan. Setelah mencari-cari di berbagai sudut perpustakaan, Hermione tetap tak menemukan buku miliknya. Bahkan, ia sempat bertanya pada Madam Pince dan hanya dijawab, "Tidak!" dengan ketus oleh _Madam_ Pince. Baiklah, Hermione mulai panik sekarang.

"Mencari sesuatu, Granger?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Hermione saat ia kembali mencari buku tugasnya meskipun ia tahu hasilnya nihil.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione terkejut sekaligus kesal saat melihat sosok musuh besarnya selama ia bersekolah di Hogwarts _Senior High School, _Draco Malfoy. Draco menyeringai melihat tampang kesal Hermione. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak perpustakaan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku saat aku lihat ada semak-semak di perpustakaan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa semak-semak yang kulihat tadi adalah rambutmu." Draco menyeringai lebih lebar saat dilihatnya tampang Hermione yang semakin kesal.

"Ha ha, lucu sekali." Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Inilah salah satu alasan ia membenci seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Serius, Granger. Apa kau mencari sesuatu? Apa kau mencari … ini?"

Hermione terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, benda yang ada di tangan Draco adalah buku tugas kimia miliknya! "Malfoy! Kembalikan buku itu! Sekarang!" Hermione melangkah mendekati Draco bermaksud mengambil buku miliknya. Namun, Draco lebih gesit darinya. Draco segera melangkah mundur menjauhi Hermione sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas, mengangkat buku tugas milik Hermione tinggi. Hermione yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Draco tentu saja tidak dapat merebut kembali buku miliknya.

"Malfoy, sebelum kesabaranku habis cepat kembalikan buku milikku!"

"_How about … no?_" Draco menyeringai saat dilihatnya Hermione yang membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan.

"Malfoy!" Sudah tak terkira betapa kesalnya Hermione sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikan bukumu, Granger." Hermione sedikit tersentak dan menatap Draco heran. _Tumben sekali dia_, pikir Hermione.

"Aku akan mengembalikan bukumu tapi tentu ada syaratnya, Granger." Seharusnya Hermione sudah menduganya. Mana mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy akan berbaik hati padanya. Tadi dia sempat berpikir mungkin Draco akan memberinya sedikit 'belas kasihan' tapi nyatanya itu semua hanya angan-angan belaka.

"Baiklah. Karena aku lelah berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu, cepat katakan syaratnya!"

"Wow, kau harus bersabar sedikit, Granger. Lagipula, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang sepertiku'? Memangnya aku orang seperti apa? Bukankah aku orang yang tampan dan sangat baik hati, Granger?" Draco memasang wajah terkejut. Hermione mendengus saat mendengarnya.

"Cukup, Malfoy! Hentikan aktingmu yang menyedihkan itu."

"Baiklah, Granger. Kau tidak bisa bersabar rupanya." Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak perpustakaan sambil mengamati kukunya seolah bersikap acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan Hermione yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Jika kau ingin bukumu kembali, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku seperti … menciumku, mungkin."

Hermione mematung saat mendengarnya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk mencerna ucapan Draco.

"Kau sinting, Malfoy?" desis Hermione kesal. Mukanya sudah memerah semerah tomat karena menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa, Granger? Tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menciummu!" seru Hermione kesal dengan napas memburu.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Granger!" Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang menatapnya tak percaya disertai napas yang memburu.

**xXx**

"Malfoy!"

Hermione menggebrak meja yang ditempati Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan Pansy Parkinson. Perhatian para murid yang ada di kantin terarah pada Hermione. Mereka hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka sudah biasa melihat perselisihan antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Namun, ada beberapa murid yang tetap memerhatikan Hermione sambil berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Hermione sendiri tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Pasalnya, dia memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan Draco.

"Ya, Granger?" Draco menyeringai senang melihat Hermione, berbeda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan heran.

Hermione segera menarik Draco agar berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Draco hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa heran dengan sikap Hermione.

Tiba-tiba saja, jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. Draco semakin heran saat dilihatnya wajah Hermione yang sedikit merona. Tanpa aba-aba, Hermione menarik dasi Draco sedikit kencang sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa _centi,_ bahkan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Hermione menutup matanya lalu mengecup bibir Draco. Draco terbelalak kaget tapi sejurus kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Hermione merasakan tengkuknya ditahan, dan ketika ia membuka matanya dia melihat Draco yang turut menutup matanya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Salah satu tangan Draco yang semula hanya terdiam di sisi tubuhnya kini beralih memegang pinggul Hermione, menariknya lebih dekat. Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya pun berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut Draco. Tangannya kini beralih memeluk leher Draco dan menekan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka. Hermione tetap menutup sepasang matanya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Awalnya, Hermione enggan melakukan aksi nekat seperti tadi. Ia sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali meminta pada Draco untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Namun, seperti yang bisa ditebak, Draco tetap menolak dan meminta Hermione untuk menciumnya jika ingin mendapatkan kembali buku tugas miliknya.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Hermione mulai merasa panik. Pasalnya, setelah jam istirahat adalah mata pelajaran kimia dan ia belum mendapatkan kembali buku tugas miliknya. Hermione sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Profesor Snape. Namun, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, mengingat Draco adalah anak emas Profesor Snape. Bukan tidak mungkin Profesor Snape menuduhnya malas mengerjakan tugas dan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain.

Hermione membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasa ada yang mengelus pipinya lembut. Hermione terpaku saat ia melihat sepasang mata dengan iris abu-abu yang menatapnya lembut. Hermione bahkan tidak menyadari Draco yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ayo, Granger. Buku tugas milikmu ada di kelas."

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam, sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kantin, berjalan berdampingan dan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka, tidak mempedulikan seisi kantin yang tetiba hening dan menatap mereka tak percaya atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oke … bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Blaise bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala.

**xXx**

Hermione Granger tak menyangka bahwa harinya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia mengulang kembali kejadian yang ia alami hari ini dalam memorinya. Semua yang kejadian yang ia alami hari ini berakar dari kecintaannya terhadap buku, yang akhirnya mengakibatkan buku tugas miliknya tertinggal di perpustakaan dan ia harus melakukan syarat konyol yang diajukan oleh musuhnya untuk mendapatkan kembali buku tugas miliknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum yang kini terlukis di wajahnya.

Hermione Granger memang terkenal akan kecintaannya yang tinggi terhadap buku. Namun, dikarenakan sebuah buku pula Hermione harus mencium musuhnya selama ini, Draco Malfoy, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

**x-THE END-x**

**Author's Note: Bagaimana? Typo? So, pasti. Jelek? Ya, iyalah. Bagus? Jangan bercanda. Hancur? Jangan ditanya. Maka dari itu, ****_author_**** meminta kerendahan hati ****_reader_**** sekalian untuk memberi kritrik dan saran. ****_Review, please_****? :)**


End file.
